


Type Kita (Kaso Foul Ako Sa'yo)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snob!Jongin, first encounters
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Di type ni Kyungsoo ang pabango ni kuya pogi, pero type niya si kuya pogi.





	Type Kita (Kaso Foul Ako Sa'yo)

"So ayun na nga vakla, back sa kwento ko."

3

2

1

Bumukas ang elevator at nagsialisan ang mga tao sa loob at pumasok naman ang mga naghihintay sa ground floor.

Kasama ni Kyungsoo ang madaldal niyang kaibigan na si Baekhyun. Limang tao lang naman ang kasama nila sa elevator ngayon at sa 24th floor pa ang destinasyon ng dalawang bakla na may raket sa araw na iyon.

"Okay, so eto tuloy ko na..." Umpisa ulit ni Baekhyun. "Kahapon kasi sobrang tigang ko. Di effective ang mga movies na pinanood ko so lumabas ako ng dis oras ng gabi."

Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang make-up kit gamit ang dalawang kamay. Na kay Baekhyun naman ang kanilang hair styling kit. "O, tapos?"

"Ayun na nga may nameet akong guy sa bus...lam mo na yung tinginan namin, landi landi, with matching kagat ng labi."

Asahan niyo ang isang Baekhyun walang nilulugaran kung magkwento ng mga adventurous night escapades niya gaya na lang sa loob ng elevator. Damang-dama ni Kyungsoo na nakikinig ang iba sa kwento ni Baekhyun kahit ang volume boses naman ng kaibigan ay pangkanya lang naman.

"Swerte ko baks kasi pogi si kuya at mukha pang daks. Amp. You know me naman isang tingin lang knows ko na kung manunuklaw ba yan o waley so bumaba kami diyan sa Recto. And juskelerd, baks--"

Naputol sandali ang pagkukwento ni Baekhyun dahil bumukas sara ang elevator para sa mga nakarating na sa floor nila at sa mga nakapasok na.

"Daks, baks! Ang yummerz." Mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun kahit alam naman nila pareho na rinig na rinig pa rin sila ng mga tao.

Bumukas sara ulit ang elevator. 14th floor na sila.

"Sarap chupa chups, bakla. Hay nako, the best lollipop talaga sobrang satisfied ang nonexistent keps ko."

Huminto ulit ang elevator. May umalis, may pumasok.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kwento ni Baekhyun at tiningnan ang isang lalaking pumasok kasabay ng ilan pa.

Nasa banadang likuran na ang dalawang make-up artist slash hairstylist at nasa harapan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking napansin.

Matangkad ang lalaki, malapad, maganda ang suot, pak na pak ang fashion sense. Medyo grey ang buhok. Mukhang malambot hawakan pero...

Sumingot singhot si Kyungsoo. Pinaypayan niya ang ilong gamit ang kanang kamay tsaka tumingin kay Baekhyun na sinisiko rin siya.

"Vakla, mukhang daks 'to." Nguso niya sa likod ng kaharap ni Kyungsoo sabay kagat sa labi. Malandi talaga si Baekhyun at buti na lang anghel siya.

"Ang ingay mo, bakla, baka marinig ka niyan."

"Vaks, di lahat knows ang meaning ng daks. But kkayang kaya kong pumusta na jumbo daks yan." Tinulak pa ni Baekhyun bahagya si Kyungsoo para banggain sa malapad na likod ng lalaki.

"Baek, shhh. Wag ka nga." Simangot niya sa kaibigan na tumigil na rin dahil hindi magdadalawang isip talaga si Kyungsoo hampasin ang braso ng kaibigan para patahimikin ito.

"Pero trulaloo naman, and type mo." Smirk ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakakaasar na talaga ang kaibigan niya pero anghel si ganda Kyungsoo. Mamaya na lang niya patitikimin ng hampas si Baekhyun sa pagiging maingay.

"Pwede na sana, kaso..." Dinikit ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo pangharang sa dalawang butas ng kanyang ilong. "Ang baho naman ng pabango sakit sa ilong."

Sa kasamaang palad, nilingon siya ng matangkad na lalaki at tiningnan siya nang may kunot sa mga kilay nito.

Napatingala na lang si Kyungsoo at medyo kinabahan dahil narinig siya ng gwapong lalaki. At kapag sinabi niyang gwapo, gwapo talaga dahil picky at choosy Kyungsoo di lahat ng gwapo ay gwapo sa paningin niya, liban sa lalaking ito. Pero foul na siya agad.

Tinitigan niya ang lalaki na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya nang masama. Halos tumayo ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa takot kaya nang umiwas na ang lalaki ng tingin, dun lang nakabitaw ng hininga si Kyungsoo.

Siniko siya ni Baekhyun na umiling sa kanya kadismayahan sabay senyas ng 'tigok ka' gamit ang hinlalaki.

24th floor.

Lumabas na sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Lumabas din ang lalaki at nilingon sila pero ang mapupungay nitong mga mata ay nakatuon kay Kyungsoo. Halos lagutan na naman ng hininga si Kyungsoo sa isang tingin lang ng lalaki.

Dumiretso ang lalaki at laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na nawala na siya sa paningin niya. Nakahinga na ulit siya.

"Grabe yung lalaking yun makatingin. Vaklang tuuu kasi!" Hampas ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Kyungsoo. "Naoffend mo si gwapings yan tuloy di ka madidiligan!"

"Baek, wala akong balak magpadilig sa kung sino no! Tsaka di ko nga bet pabango niya, masakit sa ilong!" Busangot ng mukha niya nang imaginin ulit ang amoy ng lalaki. "Tara na nga, anong room no. nga ulit si madam?"

 

 

-

 

 

Sa pagpasok nila sa condo ng kleyente nila, di inasahan ni Kyungsoo na kapatid pala ng customer nila ang gwapong papa na na-offend niya sa elevator kani-kanina lang. Jongin ang pangalan na sobrang clingy at maalagain sa kanyang mga pamangkin na ngayon ay tinititigan na ni Kyungsoo.

“Mabaho pala ah.” Smirk ni Jongin sa kanya nang mahuli siya na nakatitig sa lalaki. Di napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakatayo nap ala ang lalaki sa harapan niya habang inaayusan ni Baekhyun ang ate ni Jongin.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa kaba nang dumiretso papuntang banyo ang gwapong lalaki. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na natatawa at sa customer nilang napataas agad ng kilay—ate ni Jongin.

“Kilala mo kapatid ko?” Tanong nito sa kanya na agad naman niyang tinanggihan pero si Baekhyun, iba ang sagot.

“Naku, Madam, nakasabay namin yung kapatid mo sa elevator at tong vaklang to, sinabi lang naman niya na baho ang pabango ni kuya gwapings.”

Natawa ang babaeng inaayusan at tumingin kay Kyungsoo. “Uy gusto kita, wala pa atang nangganyan sa kaptid kong yan. Sungit kasi nun. Pero agree ako sayo, di ko rin bet pabango niya.”

At natatawa-tawa na lang si Kyungsoo kasi Lord, andyan na naman si Jongin kalalabas lang ng banyo at mukhang narinig ang usapan nila. Gusto na lang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na _Madam, ba’t mo ginatungan baka di na ko makauwi ng buhay pagkatapos nito._ Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sabi sa sarili habang pinapanood muli si Jongin na babyhin ang mga pamangkin nitong sina Rahee at Raeon.

Mabaho nga pabango ni Jongin, pero uy, plus points naman siya sa pagiging good nito sa mga chikiting.

Yun nga lang, paano kaya makakaiskor si Kyungsoo sa masungit na lalaking ‘to?


End file.
